Legend of the Bloody Moon
by Alley of the Labyrinth
Summary: Katara looked to the sky, her eyes widen in fear, she was late, too late....will she be saved
1. Chapter 1

**This story was formed mron a lunar eclips a few years a go....it's a little scary plus romantic-Please enjoy and review**

**I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

**

* * *

**

Legend of the Bloody Moon

Katara was by the river practicing her bending. It was dark yet the moon was bright, suddenly she remembered something about this night. It was a long time ago when she was told.  
_  
"It's important Katara that you stay inside during a lunar eclipse." the old woman said, holding her granddaughter tightly.  
"Why Gran Gran?" little Katara asked eyes wide with curiosity.  
"For the bloody red moon could change your life" the old woman sighed sadly.  
"How?" she asked again.  
"You will suffer greatly Katara, just heed my warning"_

Katara looked up to the moon. Its white glow was disappearing as a new Red glow was just appearing.

She started to feel pain in her chest. But instead she didn't run back to her camp. She ran the opposite direction.

She felt like she was going to die.

Running she got cuts and bruises. Soon she found herself in a open camp. The moon straight above her she fell to her knees crying. The pain was too much to bear her blood pulsing, her heart racing. She could barely see in front of her.

It felt like the moon was stealing her soul, stealing her very being of a water bender within her.

Suddenly someone was holding her...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you were caught in suspence with that last chapter. Don't worry it gets better from there and longer**

* * *

Suddenly someone was holding her.

"Katara, what's wrong?" said a familiar voice. But to her the voice sounded distant.

"I don't know. I feel so weak" she answered the stranger.

"It's all right stay with me" the voice said again their hold on her tightened.

Katara looked up-between her tears she saw red and gold in the dark light-she could barely tell that the person was worried. She tried to search the person's eyes.

"Z...Zuko-is that you?" she asked timidly. Now her voice was breaking the moon's power taking its effect on her. She slumped into this person's hold, barely able to hold her head up.

If he answered her question with words-he was afraid of the outcome. He, Zuko a great prince was afraid of this peasant girl. But seeing her pain he just couldn't answer, he couldn't barely to leave her.

Yes he felt something for her-it was growing each time he saw her. She was beautiful; he finally noticed this as he watched her waterbend and as she attacked him. Seeing her in pain now; his love for her grew to full extent. He held her up trying to study her face. She moaned in pain and agony.

So his answer....


	3. Chapter 3

**Lengend of the Bloody Moon-**thanks for the revviews and please look at the other works as well.

I do not own Avatar

**

* * *

**

Part 3

So his answer to answer her question-he kissed her. He didn't know what else to do. He just wanted her alive. He kissed her gentle on the lips, keeping her upright in his arms.

Katara, still to no exact knowledge of her savior, jerked a little at the move. She tried to keep her eyes open to see this man.

But this kiss kept her alive as if she thought this would keep the blood red moon from taking her, body and soul. How it seemed to call her, but she just barely avoided it. The stranger was still kissing her she loved how it felt against her lips. She loved being held by the big strong hot arms.

She kissed back slowly enjoying the feeling. The heavy weight seemed to lift. Her head stopped spinning, her thoughts froze. He finally released his lips from hers, she quietly moaned in disappointment but instead she snuggled into his chest and fell asleep, feeling safe.

Zuko looked back up to the moon. The red evil glow was finally disappearing and the white glow was returning. He hugged her again making sure she was safe in his arms.

"I saved your life and liked it too" he whispered to her. He fell asleep like that soon after still unknown to the full truth of the event.

The next morning Iroh found his nephew still holding onto the lady water bender. She was hugging him back. "He saved her life" he sighed; smiling "Young love. I wonder why she's here though" he looked back at them as they began to wake up from their slumber....

* * *

Please enjoy-it'll get better as it goes along so stayed tuned


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I promise it gets long as it goes along....I'm just trying to build up suspence....thanks for the reviews again**

* * *

Now it was morning, the night had passed with the bloody moon. All seemed to be at peace now. As they began to wake up, Katara couldn't fully remember last night events. Then she saw Zuko and he was still asleep.

First she thought she wanted to scream. She, here in his camp? How could that be possible, how did she arrive here of all places? He was the enemy, wasn't he? She was to help Aang and stay away from him.

But why was she in his arms-why was she hugging him? She began to move her arms away when it slowly it came back to her. He had kissed her. He kissed her on the lips and he saved her life from whatever she had been through.

"Thank you" she whispered leaning back onto his chest waiting for sleep to take hold on her once again.

Zuko on the other hand woke up staring down at her. He loosened his hold and smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Looks like your still hurt" he said looking at her arms and legs (remember she ran not noticing she was getting cut by the forest).

She sighed sadly. "I don't want to wake up yet. Sokka, Aang and Toph must be looking for me by now. But I want to stay here with you" she wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his golden gaze.

He was handsome no matter if the scar had scarred the perfect face of his. Why did she not take notice before? Aang was always in the way, protecting her. Maybe she was supposed to meet him to fall for him, she did not know. Maybe if she was still home this wouldn't have happened either. She was so confused but happy.

"Breakfast anyone" Iroh chuckled as he looking at the lovely couple. Katara moved off Zuko as both had blushed from Iroh's entrance.

"May I?" she asked him.

"Of course a guest is a guest no matter where is always welcomed" Iroh answered.

She set herself to eat. "Thank you"

Once Zuko and Katara had eaten. Iroh started a conversation.  
"Did you know last night was a lunar eclipse?"

"I only recalled that fact a little too late in the change. I was really afraid" Katara answered Zuko was a little annoyed that his uncle would ask such a question, unknown to what he had seen.

Iroh continued. "Did you know where we were here?"

"No" she simply replied. "I had no clue, my friends and I had just stopped to rest…"

"It was a good thing we were around than"

"Yes. I really thank you for saving me" she smiled and looked back at Zuko. She then thought of something she hoped it wasn't rude.

"Were you following us? I hope you chase with "the Avatar" is over. If you weren't- where are you headed? May I know" she asked politely. Her glace was on Iroh then Zuko before returning to the meal.

Thinking a little hard Zuko had options-one he saved her life-she was "the Avatar's Water bending Master". He really loved her too. 'What's the point now?' he asked himself. It would b easy to convince her friends' right? Thou her brother he wasn't sure.  
So when he answered it was a bit choppy.

"We-no I gave up the stupid chase. I'm hoping you would allow us to travel with you. Is it true that the Ava-I mean Aang needs too master fire bending?" saying Aang's name was a little hard at first. But he was still nervous asking this too her.

He could feel his uncles gaze now. Feeling the cheerful, hope filled eyes made him shiver. Iroh smiled at his nephew, he had changed.

Katara's reply was...


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally I realized I needed to update this story. So to all Zutarains who've been reading this here you go. I am sorry for being so late

* * *

**

Zutara Legend of the Bloody Moon part 5

Katara's reply was a simple touch wrapping around him. Katara gave him a hug. One giant HUG. "Oh thank you Zuko! I'm sure they'll allow you in the group! Just cause you saved me! Oh Aang will be so grateful-no wait he shouldn't know. I wonder if Sokka might." she started to rant on moving away from him.

Zuko began to wonder if it was worth it saving her life. No he was really trying to see the bad stuff but he just couldn't. Iroh had taken the dishes and went back to his tent leaving the teens to themselves.

Both noticed this and Katara said. "You know something Zuko?"

"What?" he asked smugly getting closer to her.

"I love you a lot. I thank you so much" she smiled at him as he got closer to her.

"I love you too" he whispered in her ear. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "Katara" he breathed. Oh it felt so good hearing her name from him no longer 'peasant girl' or water peasant.'

"Yes" she smiled again at him starting to wrap her arms around his neck.  
"Kiss me again" she didn't even have to reply; his lips were on hers locked together.

* * *

"KATARA! Where are you!" they broke apart at the very loud very close voice.

"They found me-that's Aang and Sokka" she sighed sadly.

"Well not yet" Zuko smiled wrapping himself around her again.. But she turned away. "We better um-well find them before they find us." she sighed sadly again.

Zuko frowned. "If we must-Uncle! Will you join us-or should we come back for you?"

"No I'll be right behind you!"

Katara was already back into the woods. Zuko quickly followed.

**One to the next one...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I have the parts if you saw on DA and I'l post what I can and go back to addition editing later on Please read nad review kindly. **

**Legend of the Bloody Moon**

* * *

But she turned away from him. "We better um-well find them before they find us." she sighed sadly again.

Zuko frowned. "If we must-Uncle! Will you join us-or should we come back for you?"

"No I'll be right behind you!" the man called out.

Katara was already into the woods. Zuko quickly followed. He took her hand. "it will be alright" he told her, still thinking of his own life; it would be at stake.

"Are you sure? Knowing Aang it might be a little easy…but Sokka oh I just don't know. I'm sure Toph will be fine." he put her unused hand on her chest breathing slowly. She looked away from him for a moment.

"I'm alright' she said.

"Katara?" he asked quietly quickly making sure his uncle was near them.

"yes"

"Tell me, why did you forget about the lunar eclipse?"

"I was water bending in secret; I wanted to be alone as well. I only forgot because well it's stressful in the group and there really hasn't been a lunar eclipse." she sighed leaning back as they continued on.

"Will you tell me the legend?"

"I will tell everyone, when we get back to the camp, Zuko, it's quite a scary story."

"I can handle scary" he chuckled.

"Can you handle bloody death scary…the reason why waterbenders must stay inside sometimes at least girls?" at that Zuko blinked a few times, envisioning some weird things.

At the moment, he saw, Katara naked, drenched in blood; her eyes wild with fear and anger…it was so haunting. He was scared and yet amazed, so hormones did some good.

"Zuko" she said to him and he took another look at her. "Just wait okay; Sokka is going to want this explanation too…if he doesn't remember."

"I can wait for now…I guess if that is what you want,"

"It is, now that I can remember, it's scary for me still"

"I understand"

"There she is!" yelled a familiar voice. Katara looked ahead of her to see Toph, standing a few feet a head of her and Zuko. "And she as hothead with her!"

"WHAT!" yelled Sokka running to Toph. He looked to where Zuko and she stopped. "Katara get away from him!"

"No" she whispered gripping Zuko's hand harder. "I won't" she glared at her brother. Toph nodded to them before leaving to find Aang.


	7. Chapter 7

Zutara Legend of the Bloody Moon

Okay so I have almost all completed there should be about 12 parts but that might change on hte curse of the story, Please read and review I hope you have enjoyed this story

* * *

Part 7

"Damn it Katara, I was worried about you!" he yelled at her. "I went looking for you last night!"

"I'm sorry Sokka" she said starting to walk to him, Zuko followed rubbing her knuckles.

Sokka just stared at her, his blue eyes questioning her appearance, wishing for something not to be true. But he turned away. "Aang I found her and we got company!" he yelled walking back to their camp.

Katara stopped suddenly her heart was racing again, she felt dizzy too. She envisioned the moon above her in its bloody state. She screamed seeing everything was going red and black. It was if she couldn't breathe.

Zuko held her tight, pulling her close to him. But she wouldn't stop moving or screaming. He could tell she couldn't see him her eyes had gone white.

Aang then showed up, he saw Zuko holding her as she trashed around. "Let go of her!" he yelled in ferry.

Zuko didn't, he bent his head to whisper into her hear. "I'm here…its okay" he thought she relaxed. But as he let go she ran like a wild person away from all of them. Aang looked heartbroken, unknown to it all. But he glared at Zuko because it had to do with him, as he assumed.

Finally as they all stood in silence and confusion, Zuko uncle appears pulling along his cart of belongings.

"Did you know of this?" Zuko whispered to him. The old man shrugs, "I am sorry nephew I know little of the Lunar Eclipse." Zuko sighs sadly and looks back at Aang who just looked to where Katara had taken off too.

* * *

Aang crushes on Katara a bit too much for my liking even though he saves the world he should have not got the girl...I think he and Tph are much more together then he and Katara. But for some reason he fits the line to have these fits and Toph has to pull him out of it.

Thank yu for reading :D


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for reading there is four more parts that will be posted in with the next month and it is finished thank you for reading and reviwing

* * *

Legend of the Bloody Moon Part 8

Sokka pulled Aang back to the camp. Toph made a motion for Zuko and Iroh to follow. As they did, Zuko looked back to where Katara had run off. Iroh placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let's find out" he said to the young fire bender.

"Uncle, I'm scared for her" Zuko said in a whisper, he couldn't what was wrong with Katara, but he knew she was in danger.

"Alright, first Aang stop freaking out. Katara can take care of herself when she wants too; she handled a lot before we even met you. Next, I think I know what happened." Sokka said like a professional. He stood in the center looking at the others, it was time he told them the family legend or curse as his grandmother called it.

Zuko sat on the ground followed by Iroh, both looked interested. Aang sat down in a huff, Toph was looking very mad at the second. Sokka sighed, they kept this quiet for so long, too long.

_The Legend of the Moon_

_A young woman, just about in her twenties, it is told that she was the avatar for the time. She had gone out into the water at night, to relax. She had a hard and stressful day. Her name, was Aysu, meaning Moon water, she was beautiful, brown hair, clear blue eyes, a fighting spirit. She was swimming and twirling in the water, when her foot was got in a group of seaweed. She was afraid; she lost trust in the water for merely a moment._

_But lucky she got free, as she reached the snowy land; she cursed the Moon before her. Doing so she, herself want crazy with the power she had held. She had forgotten she made a promise to the Moon goddess, that her soul shall be hers when the full moon calls upon her when it is red and the Moon was red that very next day._

_That night, she had traveled outside to gather seal meat. Her blood want stiff, her heart raced and she screamed to be released from the torture, she had grown to hate who she was, what she belonged to._

_La and Tu looked sadly down on her, as she cried out in pain, eyes going white with fear. They could do nothing. They watched as Aysu jumped into the water, swimming to the bottom, going to comment suicide. She did not see the hungry serpent waiting for her at the bottom as she touched down she was going to swallow the water. But as she opened her eyes, she screamed. The giant taken her into his mouth and crew, blood covered the creature's lips and her blood slowly became part of the ocean blending in. And because of the way she died, the next avatar was born a few days later, with only her past erased._

"The blood symbolize, that she gave her life to survive; she would obey the land rules and be part of the picture. The white eyes show the color of the Moon before a lunar eclipse. My Gran told me, that Katara looked very much as the legend described so she took precaution. It is also said because of her abilities, like certain attacks and healing, she could never find love, if she did, who ever she had found the nights before would be only there to watch her suffer, for nothing can change the destiny of the bloody moon."

"That is scary" said Toph, after a few minutes. Aang looked even more frightened. "So Katara will never be the same?" he asked quietly. "She'll never be, happy again"

"that's the part I don't know, Aang its destiny and sometimes they change" Sokka muttered. "Hopefully Katara's will"

Iroh, only nodded accepting the information. Zuko stood "I'm going to look for her, what if she's trying to kill herself right now!"

"She's always going to suffer this Zuko, and now that you're involved it won't help much" Sokka growled. "You heard me didn't you, if she did find love, all he could do was to be suffering with her!"

"I get that Sokka!" but how can I if she has gone and killed herself!"  
They were silent once again. Zuko took off into the woods it was midday by now.  
He prayed to Algi he would find Katara alive somewhere, hopefully not stating to kill herself or someone else. He knew of the blood bending, he knew Katara knew it too. It was only in the matter of time till she used it on herself.  
Sokka ran after him. "I'm going with you!" he yelled. Zuko stopped and turned to him.

"She is my little sister and I promised Gran I would watch her," he told the other teen. "I have no idea if there is a cure or something to help her, I just don't know, but I can't lose her like this either"

"Sokka, come on then, Uncle will watch the other two for now"

"Okay, by the way what did you do last night with her?"

"Nothing, okay I just saved her, from thinking her soul was going to rip out of her with a…well we…"

"Don't tell me, you kissed her?"

"Yes, why else would I be going after her right now!"

"This is deep stuff" Sokka muttered.

"I am not explaining this to you" Zuko groaned. "I barely know it myself"

"Just don't hurt her, Zuko or I will find away to kill you" Sokka threatened him with a growl.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for reading and I know soon my love favors will review and please me with how much they adore this work-PLEASE REVIEW it's almost done!

* * *

**Legend of the Bloody Moon** Part 9

* * *

_Katara pov somewhere in a forest_

I wake up and everything is red and black, the tress look like they were dying. Limping low to the ground, they hadn't been touched by fire, or earth or even wind; they had been drowned by water. My eyes widen in constant fear, getting up from where I sat in this misery kept running and running till the weight of my own legs brought me down to the ground. I looked up to the moon the white sky held a black and red moon, dripping down into a form of water; I could not tell what form. It was red, moving in and out constantly. I scream one final time unable to behold all the pain and suffering that had formed all this. My arms lay limp at my side, I can do nothing, I feel weak and useless with no one to help me. I wipe my eyes trying to rid them of tears that seemed to fall. I blink thinking I would wake up from this nightmare.

I see spirits walking on the bloody water, coming close to me. I want to run, but I can't. I want to know what is going on but I can't speak at such a sight. Two young beautiful women are there, they are the spirits I see and both drenched in blood. The unique color of their eyes got my attention. Blue both had blue eyes, full of sorrow long hair flowing in the wind. "Come along dear" one said. "The moon has called you"

"No" I whispered in pain, again I feel my blood rushing forcing me to move closer to the red water. My body wants to crawl over to them, and it does slowly and painfully but I don't scream. "I won't"

"Dear you have a duty to the moon like the rest of us" said the other, for some reason she had the persona of my mother. The water came up and formed small blocks; they walked on them till they were in front of me. One giving out her hand to me the other glaring down, she muttered something I barely heard it. "She found love Kya" she says "we would have had her last night."

"So had I, Aysu but look at me, I had forgotten as well" Aysu that name, I remember that name! Gran Gran told me, when I was young about Aysu and how she had fallen. I was scary but not as scary as this, I can barely see the truth, and nothing seems real.

"Maybe we should let her go, we've done the deed, did the warning" Aysu sys pulling back Kya's hand. Kya only blinks as she looks between us. "How does my daughter look like you?" she asked.

"I have no clue" Aysu muttered, "damn spirits."

I looked to Kya, a sweet smile on her lips, she touches my head and I can't hear what she mouths.

Then my I feel my body fall to the ground, my eyes are shut, my body stiff, nothing was real anymore.

The last thing I could hear was my name called out in fear.

* * *

_~Aysu's pov,~_

We faded back into the forest, Kya had quiet put her daughter to sleep. "We are part of the water, we are part of the moon, and we are one body" she had said.

The redness we had walked through was disappearing; slowly Katara was being pulled away from this nightmare that I and her mother forever lived in. So many women who had suffered pain lived her and a new one wouldn't matter, well to me it wouldn't I never wanted this, but I was the one who started it. Katara should be the one to end it.

La, looked to me, still holding that sad expression. "She shouldn't suffer" I said. "She had a destiny before this one"

"Good day to you too my sweet child" she says, I growl but Kya pulls me away. "Another time Aysu, another time"

"Hopeful it's over" I hear myself say. "Katara should have never suffered"  
We continued to walk, nationalities blend with the spirits. Kya leads me to the fire nation. "You knew who she was saved by" she laughs. I can see she is as happy as I was to be gone from La and Tu wherever he had been.

"I could only recognize him as fire nation" I say, shrugging. "I believe we heard of him once or twice" she continues. I see a woman near Kya's age seating drinking tea with her nephew.

"Ursa" Kya smiles, she looks up.

"Hello Kya, Aysu how was the journey"

"We didn't complete it" I say taking a seat, I am happy I never wished to complete a job, I never wished to take Kya's life either but she had been dying.

"Why is that?"

"your son had saved her" Kya tells her in a whisper, I only know because I watched her face. From confusion to joy, to tears, she rests her head on Kya's shoulder, crying happily.

"oh praise the gods!" she praises quietly. "Oh praise the gods, the war will end!" how she knows that, I will not answer, I just glance at her nephew, who only smiles and mouths to himself. "go dad"

I laugh and look to the human world.

* * *

Please tell me what you think

I own no one but Aysu

PLEASE REVIEW


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Zutarians, I finally decided to upload a chapter again (it's been sitting in DA for far to long for you guys and I am sorry,) I feel that it does not stand up to the ideal Zutaraian lit that this pairing truly. But I need to find part 12 and then I will edit the entire thing if you so wish me too.**

* * *

**Zutara Legend of the Bloody Moon Part 10**

* * *

"What do you mean you failed to complete it!" yells a familiar voice. The crazy old hag I've been trying to avoid. She has been on my case since Kya and I had to do this job. She hadn't died just months ago too.

"Hello Hanna" Kya speaks to her voice not breaking an even tone, I refuse to speak. Ursa glares at the hag. "Why are you here Hanna?" she asks the woman.

"Oh come now I hear, you were to get a certain water bender. Then I find out whom she is and now I'm upset." She frowns at us, I don't really care anymore what she thinks. She's gone bungers.

"She beat you Hanna, get over it" said Kya. "My daughter is smart, smarter then you."

"I had her; I should have been given the job!" Hanna screams at Kya. The two had been going at it since she came here. Kya stood up for her daughter as the other just wanted to pull her in the web of disseat we all fallen for.

"You had your chance Hanna" said a male voice. The three women looked up to see the ocean spirit standing behind the old woman.

"Tu…won't ya give me another chance, please?" the hag batters her eyes but Tu isn't fooled.

"No, now leave these fine ladies alone. Good day Miss Ursa, Miss Kya and you as well Aysu"  
"Good day to you too sir" I said smiling a little bit as the ocean spirit nodded taking the crazy old spirit away. I like Tu a lot more then La for reasons unknown to me still.

Zuko and Sokka came to a river side. Zuko had been calling out Katara's name for what felt like hours and so had Sokka. Zuko spotted something on the other side before it flashed. "Sokka?" he asked unsure.

"What?"

"Did I drink anything before we left?"

"No why?"

"Cause I could have sworn I saw someone look at us over there" he pointed to the land on the other side of the river. Sokka looked, but shrugged. "Are you sure you didn't have cactus juice before you got to our camp?"

"I'm sure"

"Are you really sure, cause I swear I tossed that stuff weeks ago? Katara would have my head if I left it out in the open."

"You lied to her?"

"Hey! It's not what you think! I still have it for good times, Suki and I are gonna get together when we find each other and I want to go all out"

"Being like drunk…?" he was stopped by a soft noticeable noise.

"Oh god what happened?" they hear someone groan breaking them from their argument of nothingness. They run to the river's edge to see Katara lying on the ground on the other side. "Katara!" Sokka yells going through the water. She looks up at him. "Sokka…wha-?"

"Om my goodness Katara, at least your safe and alive!" he hugs her. "Sokka your wet" she complains pushing him away. "I just crossed a river…why aren't you wet?"

"I don't know" she looks at Zuko, who is still contemplating how to reach them. With a flick of her wrist an ice bridge was formed. "And you didn't do it for me?"  
"Shut up Sokka" she growled but stretched out her arms. "Now which of you out of my favorite men are going to carry me?"

Zuko immediately picked her up. "Zuko" she starts but he silences her with a finger over her lips. "Rest" he says. "Come on Sokka, let's get your sister back to the others" Sokka pouts of course, but then smiles. "At least you're okay"

"I love you too Sokka" she says but cuddles against the fire benders chest.

* * *

Sorry it's short I promise once i find a decent plot to fix the one it's based with right now, it will/might get longer this is a twelve part story so it should be good.


	11. Chapter 11 short but important

Zutara Legend of the Bloody Moon Part 11

Zuko and Sokka walked back to the camp with Katara in Zuko's arms. Once they finally reached it. Aang got up to set a place for Katara to sit. Once she had settled. Toph grinned up at Sokka. "So what happened?" she asked a glint in her eye. "You are going to tell me if there was actually blood right, you can't hold me out to ask the person actually traumatized!"

"Toph later, can we rest a bit more."  
"All we've done is rest Sokka. Katara get's to do all the fun stuff plus with hothead here. She'll have a better time than me!"  
"Toph!"  
"What twinkle toes?" she grins and turn her head toward the airbender. "Nothing, I'm going for a walk find me whenever." Aang leaves them going south.

Iroh got out some tea and poured it for the rest of the group. "I saw mom" Katara whispers. "I finally can tell it was her, Sokka I saw her."

Sokka nodded trying to understand. "Katara she's dead, dad would call you crazy…."  
"I'm not crazy Sokka she and Aysu….they didn't take me,"

"Take you…Katara this could have been Hanna trying to kill you."  
"Sokka will you just listen t me, I'm telling you what I saw, what I felt was scary bond things Aang and we have faced." Zuko sat beside her and put a comforting arm around her waist.

"Sokka I think she should rest, a bit more…."

"No if I close my eyes…" Katara yawned then trying to sit up straight. "If I close…" she sighs and puts her head on his shoulder clinging to Zuko as her eyes closed. Zuko smiled along with Iroh as Katara finally drifted off to sleep.

Sokka was not pleased with the way he saw Zuko holding his sister, he was not please that the spirits would always haunt his sister and this would continue till she died. He was not happy that Zuko choose to be the one to save her and harm himself along the way. Zuko didn't mention the fact that Katara had scratched him. He had the marks along his arms.

"This is way too mushy for me, so I'm going to find Aang." Toph got up and left. "Yo Twinkle toes where are ya!" but of course she received no reply and she went to find the airbender.

Iroh turned t Sokka then as Zuko was putting Katara in her sleeping bag.  
"Is there more to the legend?"

"I'd say La as difficulty losing her so called daughters…but no sir, not that I know of."

"Nothing are you sure?"

"I am a nonbender sir, I take care of my sister, I took care of my people when my father and others left to go and fight. My gran knows more of this then I do."

"You were asked to protect, Sokka is that true."

"I was, I am her big brother. But she can take care of herself, it's like she took on the rule of protection before I had time to take hold of the responsibility."

"I wish I had that courage." Zuko says sitting back with the two. He picks up the tea and offers some to Sokka. "Azula is just to...what's the word."

"Evil" Sokka smirks but refuses the cup of tea.

"Yes"


End file.
